Heart's Desire
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Logan has a very big secret he's been hiding for a long time now. When Jean kills Charles, Logan can't take the pain. But when Moira MacTaggert calls with surprising news, will Logan be able to confess his feelings? Or will he be too afraid of rejection?
1. Prologue

Heart's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Movies or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Pairings: Charles/Logan

Warnings: M/M, violence, spoilers for X-3, SoloM, language, Mpreg, AU/AR (I've messed with it a bit!), WIP, Major Slash/Will have Sex!

*Telepathic Speaking*

'Thinking'

Logan has a very big secret he's been keeping for a long time now. When Jean kills Charles, Logan can't take the pain. But when Moira MacTaggert calls with surprising news, will Logan be able to finally reveal his true feelings for a certain bald-headed telepath? Or will he be afraid to get that close to someone again?

This chapter takes place throughout X-3, its going to be a series of flashbacks from Logan's POV. This will be the only chapter like this.

Just a brief kissing scene with Jean and Logan.

Prologue-Aftermath of Tragedy

*Flashback*

Logan strolled down the hall, lost in thought. 'I don't know how long I've hade these feelings for him,' he mused, snorting suddenly. 'For a telepath, he sure is oblivious!' He stopped abruptly at a doorway, looking in. "Who's the furball?" He questioned as he stepped inside, Charles smiled at him, sending his insides to mush as he locked eyes with the telepath.

*Flash*

"Logan!" Storm yelled, he ran over to find Jean laying on the ground. "She's alive!"

"Jean?" Logan whispered as conflicting emotions ran through him. Happy she was alive, but confused as to his feelings for her. 'Do I love her still or…?' He questioned himself.

*Flash*

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Charles responded irritably, Logan's anger boiled beneath the surface as he turned from the telepath before he did something he'd regret. 'Damn it Charles!' He growled angrily at himself as he stormed out of the lab. 'How could you do that to her! Putting blocks in her mind like that! Why can't you trust me! How can I trust you if I don't know you can show me the same!'

*Flash*

Jean lay on the table looking so peaceful. Logan reached down to stroke her face gently. Her hand flashed out, grabbing his wrist hard.

"Jean!" He breathed in surprise. "You okay?"

"More than okay!" She whispered, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him back onto the table. He ravished her mouth, pressing their bodies close together as she scrapped her nails down his shoulders. "Wait!" He called out, pulling back suddenly. 'This isn't right! I don't love her…not like before. I …want Charles, I can admit it now.'

"Jean?" He asked as he jumped off the table. "Did you kill Scott?" he questioned, pulling Cyclops' glasses from his pocket. Her eyes changed sad before abruptly filling with anger as she curled her lip at him and stood up.

"No!" She shouted, throwing him against the wall as she tore through the door and headed into the hall.

*Flash*

Logan sat up, rubbing his head in confusion as Storm and Charles headed through the "door" of the lab.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked, helping him stand as Logan wobbled a little.

"Logan, what have you done?" Charles hissed in a deadly voice. Logan winced at the sharp tone, feeling the bile rise in the back of his throat at being scolded by him.

"I think she killed Scott." He managed, avoiding looking at Charles altogether.

*Flash*

"Logan?" Charles asked quietly from the door of Wolverine's bedroom. "I want you and Storm to accompany me when we go after Jean, will you be alright for the fight to come?"

Logan moved from his bed to stand over the wheelchair-bound telepath. "I'll do what needs to be done Chuck, I'll be fine if you're there with me." He confessed sheepishly. Charles smiled and took his hand in his, squeezing slightly.

"I'll always be there to help you Logan." He smiled, locking eyes with the taller mutant. 'God that man has such deep eyes I could loose myself in them!' Wolverine thought to himself, smiling tentatively back.

*Flash*

Logan struggled to move across the ceiling as Jean's powers held him up. He managed to get the doors open to see Jean holding Xavier in the air, slowly dissolving his body. Logan's eyes widened as Charles turned toward him smiling. "Nooo!" he called out, *Goodbye Logan…I'm glad I met you!* he heard the telepath's voice in his head as he burst into pieces. Logan was thrown out the window and onto the street from the force of Jean's powers.

Logan and Storm headed inside the house after it dropped. He fell to his knees next to Xavier's chair sobbing as Storm wrapped her arms around his shoulders crying into his neck.

*Flash*

Logan listened to Storm talk about Charles at the grave marker next to Scott's. 'Why'd you have to die?' He thought helplessly, feeling his throat close with suppressed emotion. 'Can't give in to sadness right now! Have to be strong for the kids, we have a battle to fight!'

*Flash*

Logan moved slowly towards Jean as her raw power continuously tore the flesh from his bones, gritting his teeth from the pain as it healed quickly. "Jean!" he called out as he was a few feet away. "I'm sorry about this, but you have to pay for killing Scott and the Professor!" He cried out as he shoved his claws deep into the red-head. "Why do I have always have to suffer like this!" He sobbed to the empty air as Jean slumped to the ground.

*Flash*

It was two months after the death of Jean, Scott, and Charles, the atmosphere was still gloomy at times. Storm, Logan, and Hank all helped run the school, teaching and training their students.

'Chuck…' Logan frowned at the window, trying desperately not to think about him. 'I don't know how much I can take of this! I can't suppress my emotions forever, they have to come out someway!' The phone rang suddenly and growled as he hurried to answer it.

"Xavier Institute, what do ya need?" He growled into the receiver.

"Am ah speakin' ta the one in charge?" An Irish woman asked.

"Yea, one of em', what can I do fer ya?"

"This is Moira MacTaggert, ah head th' Mutant Reaserch Center on Muir Island," Logan 'hummed' at that, remembering Charles mention that at one point. "Ah have some exciting news, Charles Xavier is alive! He transferred his mind into…" The rest of her words were lost on Logan, his hand went slack on the phone as his eyes widened. "Hello? Are ya still there?"

"Charles…alive!" He mumbled, emotions running through him so fast he had to lean against the wall, suddenly dizzy. "I need to hold a meeting, but we'll be there sometime today if that's alright."

"Aye, o' course it is!" She responded. They talked for another minute, then Logan headed off to gather everyone. 'I can't believe it…Charles…'

tbc

So how do you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Mutual Feelings

Logan was sleeping in a chair next to Charles' bed, head on the telepath's stomach. By the time the team had shown up at Muir Island and visited with Charles, it was late in the night. The group, consisting mostly of the older students and Storm, (Hank stayed behind with the rest of the students) headed to dinner and bed after saying good night to their mentor. Logan had refused to budge, intending on staying near Charles until he was better.

Charles woke in the middle of the night, blinking when he felt a weight on his stomach. Looking down he smiled as he saw Logan's untidy hair. He ran his fingers through the now shoulder-length hair, feeling its silky softness. "Logan…" He muttered surprised to realize he had shaved of his sideburns, and grown a beard that circle his mouth. "Humm…he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, so…beautiful!" His eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away. 'I can't think of him that way! He could never think of me the same!'

Logan stirred in his sleep, one arm tightened around his thigh as his head snuggled farther down, his cheek brushing slightly against Charles' groin. The telepath held his breath as Logan's other hand slid slightly up his shirt as he shifted restlessly. 'Must be dreaming.' He bit his lip as Logan's face nuzzled him, causing his cock to harden from stimulation.

"Logan!" He whimpered, heart beating furiously against his ribs. He shook Logan's shoulder watching him blink rapidly as he jerked awake.

"Wha…" He mumbled, then blushed when he realized what had happened. "Uh…sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he sat back in his chair.

"Its alright!" Charles chuckled, liking how he looked embarrassed. His erection disappeared quickly with quite a bit of effort on his part. Charles slid his legs over the side of the bed.

"So…why do you look the same?" Logan asked curiously. "You are in a different body, right?"

"Yes I am," Charles chuckled, looking up at him. "Since you clearly weren't listening to me earlier, I'll explain it again!" 'That's because I was too happy to see you alive!' He thought, smiling crookedly at him. "You see…the body before you is my identical twin who was born without any higher brain functions, I was able to transfer my mind mere seconds before my body disintegrated."

"Oh, that makes sense." Logan said thoughtfully. Charles stood up, but his knees buckled once his full weight was on them. Logan quickly stood up, grabbing him before he fell, holding him closer than necessary as he helped the smaller man stand straight. 'Never thought Chuck was so tall!' He thought as they were almost eye level with each other, Charles only being a little bit shorter than him.

"Sorry Logan, uh…could you help me to the bathroom?" He questioned shyly. "Moira won't let me have anything to help me walk with yet!"

"Oh…sure." He replied, Charles turned sideways to wrap his arms around the taller man's waist as Logan helped him into the adjoining room, holding him up as he went to the bathroom and washed is hands. Once Charles was settled back in bed with Logan in the chair, Wolverine spoke.

"So…you can feel your legs, right?" 'Stupid question!' Logan berated himself.

"Yes, and with physical therapy I won't need help to walk!" He sounded quite excited about the prospect. "Moira won't let me go back to the mansion for a few days though, she wants to keep an eye on me." He frowned at that thought. Logan laughed at Charles' pouty face. 'He looks so sexy like that!' Once again that he could hide such personal thoughts from the object of his affections.

"Um…Logan?" Charles questioned shyly. "Do you want to sleep with me?" Logan's eyes widened in surprise and his heart beat faster. "I mean, in the bed!" He reiterated, seeing his surprised look and felt his face flame hotly as he realized how that sounded. "It would be comfier than that chair…and, well only if you want to…" He shut up face still dark with embarrassment. He turned towards Logan, his breath hitched as he gazed at his friend's face. Moonlight streaming in from the window caused Logan's face to shimmer. 'Beautiful!' Charles thought, biting his lip at the thought. 'Damn it! When did I start liking guys!'

"Thank you, I'll do that." Logan responded, standing to strip out of all his clothes but his boxers. Charles blushed deeply and quickly lay back on the bed, turning his face away from the other man's practically naked muscular body. Logan slid under the covers carefully avoiding touching the smaller man next to him. 'I should be more tensed,' Logan thought as he settled on his side, facing the telepath. 'But I'm quite comfortable around him…strange!'

"Goodnight, Chuck!" He said, smiling softly as he tugged the covers up to his waist.

"Goodnight." Charles responded, linking his hands behind his head as he tried to get to sleep. Logan fell asleep quite quickly, not having gotten very much sleep over the past two months when he thought Charles had died. The telepath scooted closer to the sleeping mutant, rolling on his side so he could better examine Logan.

He noticed all the lines of anger that were usually ever present on his stern face disappeared, leaving his face looking vulnerable…and extremely handsome. "God! What's gotten into me?" Charles muttered as he reached out to stroke his fingers lightly across his cheek. Sighing, the telepath reluctantly pulled his hand back and moved closer than he should have, resting his face very close to Wolverine's and draping his arm lightly over the larger man's waist.

Charles gasped softly, blushing as Logan shifted closer, arms reaching out to pull the telepath flush against himself, mumbling incoherently in his sleep, then settled down again. 'Geeze!' Charles thought in relief. 'Thought he woke up there. This would have been embarrassing to explain!' He let his body relax into the warm embrace, nuzzling his face into Logan's chest. He was slowly lulled to sleep from Wolverine's heartbeat and his intoxicating scent. "Smells…like pine needles…and leather." He muttered quietly as he let the darkness take him over.

tbc

So how'd you like it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Finally some SoloM with Logan and Charles (sort of! You'll see!)

Chapter 2-Something…problematic

Logan woke up to a tickling on his neck. Jerking slightly, he looked down to see Charles' head resting in the crook of his neck. He could feel the smaller man's arms and legs wrapped intimately around him. "Charles!" Logan muttered, shaking his shoulder gently. The telepath muttered incoherently in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth he felt.

'God! It's not that I'm not enjoying this!' Logan thought to himself, swallowing hard as Charles pressed fully against him. 'But this could get very awkward quite quickly. "Hey! Wake up!" He shook him slightly harder, Charles woke abruptly. He jerked upwards, rolling to the side before realizing his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Logan, and that he rolled towards the edge of the bed.

"Shit!" Charles gasped, as they both rolled onto the floor. He hit his head, grimacing as a pain sharp jolt of pain shot through his back. "Sorry Logan!"

"Its alright!" He muttered, realizing how intimately he was pressed against the smaller mutant below him. "Uh…Charles," He whispered, wanting to tell him how he felt. Charles blinked rapidly, suddenly finding his hands stroking Logan's bare chest softly, feeling the muscles there. "I…uh…want to tell you, that I…"

The door opened suddenly and Moira walked in. They both jumped in surprise, immediately trying to untangle their limbs. They didn't succeed very easily as the sheets were tangled around them as well, they just ended up looking ridiculous. Moira took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"Never thought Ah'd see the day when Charles Xavier would get caught like this!"

"Very funny Moira!" Charles responded dryly, finally managing to get free of Logan and the sheets. "Its not like we planned to end up like that!"

"Uh-huh, sure! Well, now that you're up lets get you to physical therapy then." Charles sighed heavily as she rolled a wheelchair over to him as Logan helped him up. 'Will I ever get away from those damn things!' he growled at himself.

As Charles headed off with Moira, Logan sighed heavily as his erection pulsed uncomfortably against his leg. 'Damn it!' He growled at himself. 'Guess I'll take care of it in the shower.' He headed into the adjoining bathroom to take care of his business.

X X X X X X X X

Storm, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Colossus all headed down to the infirmary after eating breakfast. Reluctantly they had to go back today to get back to their studies. But everyone felt much better knowing their mentor was still alive and well.

"It appears no one is here." Storm commented as they stepped into the empty room. Bobby moved farther inside the room, looking around and noticing the closed door walked over to it, listening agains the door. Hearing the water running he knocked loudly.

"Hey!" Receiving no answer, he simply opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Bobby!" Storm chastised his behavior without moving from her spot, she wasn't going to see who was in the bathroom!

"Hey Logan!" Bobby said cheerfully, barely able to see his hulking presence in the fogged shower door. Logan was stroking his cock when Iceman poked his head into the room, eyes bulging with shock he gripped his shaft harder than he intended and bit back a gasp of pain.

"Bobby! What the hell do you want! I'm showering in here!" He yelled angrily, trying desperately not to act embarrassed by being caught. He could partially see Bobby's face through the door and saw him break into a huge grin.

"Maybe you wish it was the Professor who caught you like this!" He said suggestively, making sure the others outside the room couldn't hear him. Logan gasped, sputtering as his face heated up.

"What…! I don't…how could you…" He trailed off, realizing that was just getting him into deeper water. Bobby laughed softly, his suspicions confirmed by Logan's defensiveness.

"I've seen how you reacted to his 'death'," Bobby started, face turning serious. "And you haven't acted the same since, but your reaction now has confirmed everything!" He glanced back out the door, noticing Storm's irritated look and waved slightly to her before turning his attention back to Logan. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone! And I'm sure no one else has noticed anything."

"How did you notice?" He asked curiously, feeling strange to be talking to one of his students completely naked and wet with a raging hard on.

"Uh…well…" Iceman started, scratching the back of his head slightly as his cheeks heated up. "I've kinda…had a crush on you for a while…" He muttered so quietly that without his advanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard him. "But don't worry…I know you like the Professor that way and not me…I'll be fine!"

"Oh…" Logan didn't have anything else to say to that, frowning slightly at the boy. "So…what did you want?"

"Right! We wanted to see you and the Professor before we headed off."

"Both of us?" He questioned smiling lightly.

"Yea! From the way you acted last night, Storm doesn't want to try to force you back to the mansion considering your anger problems are back, I doubt anyone will try! Though her and Mr. McCoy are having trouble teaching everyone." Logan laughed at that.

"You can tell them I'll be staying and coming back home once Charles is allowed to leave. Without revealing the real reason I want to stay." He added gruffly, Bobby snorted behind his hand.

"Like I'd tell anyone that! You'd kick my ass!"

"You bet I would! Charles is in therapy with Moira right now." Logan finally answered his question. "Now get out of here before I really get mad!" Smiling mysteriously Bobby nodded and headed out the door. Relaying the important information to the group they headed out the door to find where Moira had dragged Charles off to.

Logan sighed in relief as he continued stroking his cock pointedly, intending not to stop until his 'work' was finished.

X X X X X X X X

Moira pushed Charles back to his room after a vigorous half-hour therapy session, having said goodbye to his students before they left and eating a hearty breakfast. For once in his life he was grateful for the wheelchair, he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk after the torture Moira had put him through. This time she left the chair with him, giving him permission to wander around the building.

He gave his thanks to her as she left. He smiled happily as he rolled farther into the room only to frown when he realized Logan wasn't in the room. Searching telepathically he noticed Logan's mind was more open than usual, but…also more strained, like he was trying to release a tension that refused to go away. Concerned he moved to the bathroom door, knocking hesitantly.

"Go away!" Came Logan's voice from behind the door, his voice was lower than normal…husky and full of discomfort. Charles was too concerned about his friend to not see what was wrong, so he simply pushed open the door to find Logan sitting on the closed lid of the toilet completely naked with a red hard on.

Logan gasped, eyes widening with shock as Charles entered the room, closing the door behind him. Logan's face was extremely red, looking strange on his normally angry face. The telepath's own face was quite red but full of a deep worry. He broke the tension as he spoke quietly. "Logan…you haven't been able to get rid of…" He gestured at his groin vaguely before continuing. "For quite a while?" Unable to find his voice, Logan swallowed audibly and nodded slowly.

"Maybe…I could help…" He muttered softly, Wolverine's eyes widened largely at that. Before it became even more awkward Charles continued, his blush becoming more prominent. "I could…enter your mind to help you…relieve the tension as you…um…stroked yourself…" He finished, eyes looking anywhere but at the naked man in front of him.

"Alright…" Logan muttered his consent, watching as Charles gave a slight nod and pressed his fingers into his temples, closing his eyes as he slid into Logan's mind. Wolverine forced himself to relax as he began stroking himself again, his erection was quite painful by this time and he was grateful as Charles found just the right spot to brush against, bringing him relief instantly. The aching in his groin was finally normal for him, and he stroked himself with renewed vigor, knowing now he'd be able to come this time.

Charles found the experience disturbingly arousing, feeling Logan's pleasure as if it was his own. Even though he no longer needed to stay in Logan's mind, he found himself reluctant to leave. He did open his eyes though, finding it impossible to look away from his friend as he stroked his cock faster. Logan's skin was glistening with sweat as he thrust into his own hand, moaning softly as he felt his release finally nearing.

Charles had to force himself to stay where he was, it was hard as he wanted to touch Logan in a way he had never wanted to do to any man before. His eyes greedily took in the sight of the naked mutant before him, rubbing himself absently through his pants he concentrated on bringing Logan over the edge. He found a certain spot in his mind dealing with pleasure, gently nudging the spot caused Logan's eyes to fly open as he practically screamed his orgasm. His body was wracked with spasms as he came harder than he had in his entire life (as far as he knew). Moaning he collapsed back on the toilet, shivering as his body temperature returned slowly to normal. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, panting heavily as his came down from his high, hand still wrapped loosely around himself covered in his juices. Charles' own orgasm was much more quiet, he had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood so Logan didn't find out. Finally retreating from Logan's mind, he sat back in the chair surprised at his own reaction to feeling Wolverine's orgasm. 'I've never been that aroused when someone else had accidentally projected an orgasm before!' He mused, embarrassed beyond words.

"Thank you…" He muttered simply, eyes still closed he didn't see how strongly his orgasm had affected the telepath.

"Glad I could help!" He stated, shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying hard to control his own breathing. He turned the chair quickly and left the bathroom, breathing in the air of the bedroom heavily. "What the hell…" He muttered as he headed to change his clothes, hurrying out of the room once he was properly dressed. He needed some time away from Logan to figure out these strange new feelings for one of his dearest friends.

X X X X X X X X

Logan sighed happily as Charles slid out of the room. 'That was amazing!' He thought to himself, too content to even think about what had just happened. Not even thinking of the consequences of sharing such an intimate moment with the other man…

tbc

So? What'd you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-It shouldn't be so complicated!

Charles had wandered around the building in that damnable wheelchair, completely avoiding Logan as he struggled with the strange new feelings being around him evoked. He had skipped both lunch and dinner and was now on a balcony overlooking the island, breathing in the fresh air and sighing. "How am I supposed to act around him?" He questioned himself quietly. "I've been thinking about what happened with him earlier, all day..." he muttered, blushing at the memory.

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his face in irritation. He had never felt this strongly for anyone before, and he wondered how it could happen so quickly. He jumped slightly as a hand rested lightly on his shoulder. "Hello Charles, dear." He heard the Irish lilt of his colleague and former lover. "Ah had a feelin' ah'd find ya out here."

"Hmmm…indeed." He sighed slightly as he looked up at the stars. "I've always liked the view out here." He commented with a smile. Moira squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Aye, it is quite amazin'," She replied, wrapping her arm loosely around his shoulders. "So…what's wit' ya and Logan, hmmm?" She asked casually. Charles blushed brightly at that comment, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh…yur a terrible liar, Charles Xavier! Ah know ya like him more than jus' a friend! Ya let him stay in bed wit' ya."

"I just didn't want him to get a cramp from sleeping in that chair…"

"And ya helped him get rid of that erection." Charles stiffened considerably at that declaration, his face turning even darker.

"That's none of your business." He muttered icily.

"Oh don't get snippy wit' me!" She moved around him to cup his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes. "You listen to me! There's somethin' between you two, its so tangible ah could feel it this mornin', and all day Logan has been wantin' ta go ta ya but he knew ya were needin' time to work this out by yerself." Her voice softened as she continued her speech. "Ah know ya have been so lonely over the years, and now that ah see someone who can make ya happy, ah wan' ya to pursue that. Everyone deserves ta be happy, even the most powerful telepath in the world." Charles smiled at her, reaching up to take one of her hands to squeeze it lightly.

"Thank you, for everything Moira," He said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"Yur welcome, now go get yur man!" She leaned foreward to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, failing to see the door open at that moment. Logan's eyes widened in shock as he saw Moira and Charles kiss upon stepping onto the balcony. It lasted only a minute before he was turning and hurrying down the hall. 'Fuck! I'm so stupid!' He growled at himself as he found a random room, shutting himself in and locking the door. Leaning against it he tried to control how much it hurt to see them like that, even though he knew Charles didn't like men.

'But still…feels like my heart was just ripped out.' Pulling back from the door, Logan looked around the room. 'Of course…' He muttered in irritation. 'The one room I find to hole up in happens to be a library, somewhere Charles always liked to go.' Sighing heavily he moved over to the couch and flopped face down, trying to fall asleep and push his feelings into the dark corner of his mind.

X X X X X X X X

Charles located where Logan was, and quickly made his way there. He knocked on the door first, receiving no answer he tried the knob only to find it locked. "Logan?" He questioned, frowning deeply. "I know you're in there, can I come in?"

"No." Came his response through the door.

"Why not?" He asked, confused at the icy tone of his friend's voice.

"I don't want to see you." He snapped angrily, moving from the couch to place his head against the door. Charles felt as if he'd been slapped. 'I…oh damn! Moira must have been wrong…what am I supposed to do now!' He thought desperately, feeling a wave of despair run through his body. 'I just realized I have feelings for him, but even though Moira thought he felt the same, he doesn't! Not with that attitude.' Swallowing hard, he thrust his feelings for the older man to the back of his mind.

"I see, sorry to have disturbed you Logan." He said so softly, Logan had to strain his ears to hear him. "I'll just be going now." Logan was trying so hard not to ask him to stay and failed to notice the hurt and disappointment in Charles' voice as he headed down the hall back to the infirmary. Logan trembled against the door, jaw clenched hard as his fingers dug into the wood. 'I can't give in…he doesn't like me that way…' He then buried himself in the couch, falling into a restless sleep.

X X X X X X X X

Charles fought the wracking hurt that threatened to overwhelm him. 'God! How could I think he'd like me the same! He must have realized what he did with me earlier and is feeling ashamed. But how could Moira be wrong? It seems like Logan liked me more than just a friend, so what happened?' With that thought racing in his head he tried to fall asleep.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Frustration

Through the next week, the tension between the two men was stifling. Everytime they were in a room together they avoided all conversation, and barely stayed in the room long enough to get what they needed before they were leaving to get away from each other. Moira sighed in irritation as she spotted Logan come into the kitchen, only to spot Charles already there and hurrying away.

'Typical men ta avoid the problem rather than confront it. Ah don' know what happened!' She frowned at Charles as he picked at his breakfast, hardly eating anything. 'Everytime ah try to ask them what happened, they manage to avoid the question. If this is what they're like now, what's gonna happen when they go home later today? They can't avoid each other fur long there.'

Charles grabbed the cane he had to use to help him as he moved to dump out his food. "Charles," Moira said, moving in front of him to keep him from leaving. "Ya need to tell me what happened." She stated firmly, planting her hands on her hips. "Yur goin' back home today an' ya can' avoid this fur much longer."

"I know, Moira," He started, sighing in exasperation. "When it comes to that I'll deal with it, but for now I…just can't…" Shaking his head, he rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Can't deal with this right now." Sighing Moira nodded, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"All right, but ya know where ah am if ya want ta talk."

"That I do." He smiled slightly as he headed out the door. "Time to get ready to go, I'll talk to you in a few days to let you know how everything's going, alright?"

"Of course, my friend." Smiling she waved him out the door, hoping they'd be able to work out whatever had happened between them. 'They both deserve ta be happy!'

X X X X X X X X

Storm arrived to pick her two passengers up around 10:00 a.m. The fly back was unusually quiet, and no matter what Storm said, both men barely talked at all. 'What the hell happened?' She asked herself, irritated by their lack of responses. 'Something happened between them, and from the looks of it, it was something serious. I just hope they can work it out before it becomes a major problem.'

X X X X X X X X

When Charles, Logan, and Storm headed off the jet, there was a group of students waiting to greet them. Logan slunk into the house as everyone took turns hugging Charles and welcoming him home. 'Shit!' Logan growled at himself as he headed to the Danger Room. 'I…can't deal with this! I want to talk to him…but I know how it will end, so I might as well not.' Sighing heavily, he started his rigorous training program.

X X X X X X X X

It took about half an hour before Charles convinced everyone to let him be by himself for a while. He smiled cheerfully as he headed down the hall to his room, but stopped abruptly as Logan stepped out of the elevator into his path. He was sweating and had a towel drapped around his neck, his clothes were ripped and singed in places indicating he had just gotten out of the Danger Room.

'Oh dear Lord!' Charles stifled a moan as he saw how Logan's shirt clung to the muscles of his chest and stomach, blushing darkly he forced his eyes away from the other man. "Sorry Logan, excuse me." He mumbled, then proceeded to move around him. As he moved his cane foreward without watching where he put it, he accidentally sat it on Logan's foot causing Charles to stumble from leaning on an uneven surface. "Shit!" He muttered as he stumbled foreward, and swallowed hard as he felt the other man's arm wrap tightly around his chest, preventing him from falling on his face.

The taller man kept his arm around the telepath, reluctant to move his arm from its current position. Charles lightly gripped his arm, using him for leverage as he straightened fully and suddenly realized how close they were. Glancing up he noticed the strange look in the taller man's eyes.

'Fuck…' Logan felt himself grow aroused at the smell of the other man, inhaling deeply he tried to control his reaction to him, but failed miserably. 'Damn it! Everytime I'm near him, this happens!' He looked down at Charles' red face, failing to notice the slightly glazed look in his friend's eyes. 'Why do I like him this way? I don't care what happens, I have to show him how I feel. Even if he hates me later…' With that thought in mind his hand moved to grip Charles' shirt and tugged him closer.

Charles' eyes widened as Logan pulled him closer, all coherent thoughts disappeared as the taller man pressed his lips forcefully to his own. Logan forced his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, ravaging every inch he found, too surprised to kiss back. Charles felt his body heat up as his head reeled from the passionate kiss. Logan pressed his body hard against him, thrusting his erection against the telepath's thigh.

He pulled back abruptly, looking down at the smaller man. 'He didn't kiss back, guess I have my answer.' His face turned suddenly angry, he let go of Charles and quickly hurried down the hall, heading for the main foyer. Charles was left standing in the middle of the hall confused and extremely horny.

Running his fingers lightly over his lips, he glanced down the hall after Logan. 'What…the hell was that?' Rubbing his face in frustration, he walked stiffly to his room. He needed to take a cold shower as he tried to figure out why Logan did that. 'Was it just some kind of sick joke, or does he really like me? I need to think of some way to approach him about this…I just don't know how!' He sighed as he headed into his room.

X X X X X X X X

Logan was lying on the ground in the forest, not too far from the mansion. He sighed at the dark sky, hearing his stomach growl loudly. He'd been out here for hours, thinking over all that had happened. He had conflicting thoughts over what had happened earlier with Charles. 'Was he disgusted? Did he like it? Was he just too surprised to react?' Groaning in exasperation, he pushed up from the ground and headed back to the house. 'I have to confront him, I need to know if he liked it or not. I didn't even wait to see how he reacted, I can't let my emotions prevent me from knowing.' With that in mind he quickly found Charles' scent and followed it to the source.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't think in the movie that they have a weight room or a sauna, but what the hell! Its my story so I'm putting them in the mansion. Oh! Its an old fashioned sauna, the one where you put cold water on hot coals! Thought it would be appropriate with the design of the house! I got this idea from mink!

Chapter 5-Hot Stuff…

Charles sighed happily as he sat back on the bench, feeling his muscles relax after such a vigorous exercise workout. 'I really should take it easy for a while, my legs aren't completely better yet.' He thought as the steam took away the rest of his tension. Most people overlooked the sauna, not really remembering it was here, but now Charles was grateful he had it put in.

The telepath found the heat too tempting to pass up the opportunity to fully enjoy it, so he untucked his towel to lay it on either side of him so he was still sitting on part of it. He spread his legs slightly to get more comfortable and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as he let himself relax. 'Good thing its so late.' He mused thoughtfully. 'No one would come here at this hour!'

X X X X X X X X

Logan wandered around the house, desperately trying to find Charles. Charles' scent was all over the house so he was pretty impossible to track right now. The telepath's bedroom was checked first, only to find it empty. The kitchen and library were next, but no Charles. 'Damn! Just when I want to tell him, he's hiding out somewhere!' He readied himself to check every room in the silent house when his muscles screamed in protest.

Growling angrily at them, he relented and realized he needed to relax for a while. He had been working out most of the day to relieve himself of his anger and deserved a break. 'Fine! I'll just go see him tomorrow, he'll be easier to find then. Now, how to relax…ah! The sauna! Most everyone is asleep so it's the perfect place to go, I always like going there naked!' Grinning he headed to the mentioned area.

X X X X X X X X

Logan stepped through the door, hanging a robe on a hook across from it. He slung a towel over his bare shoulder and carried a bucked of cold water and headed around the divider. 'Huh…' He thought as he felt the heat of the room and saw steam still lingering. 'Someone must have been here earlier.' Shrugging he headed into the fairly dark room.

At this hour the only thing that produced light was the coal glowing in the middle of the room. Logan tossed his towel on a bench absently as he headed to the coal.

X X X X X X X X

Charles jerked up as he heard a familiar hissing sound. Looking up he vaguely saw a hulking figure over the coal in the middle of the room. Without thinking, he hurried to the figure and stopped dead. 'Oh shit!' It was Logan…

Logan straightened up and froze as he saw Charles standing in front of him, as naked as he himself was. "Chuck…" Logan heard himself murmur. "Didn't realize anyone was still in here…" Both men shifted uncomfortably as they tried not to stare at each other's nakedness. "There's…something I need to tell you Charles…"

"What is it Logan?" The telepath questioned, moving closer to the taller man when he heard the soft tone of his voice. Logan cleared his throat but was unable to put into words what he wanted to say. "Does it…have to do with why you kissed me earlier?" Charles asked softly, hesitantly reaching up to place his hand lightly on Logan's slightly hairy chest. He felt the other man tremble under his touch.

"I…love you," Logan whispered quietly before wrapping his arms around the telepath and pulling him flush against himself. They both gasped as their heated flesh came into contact. "I have for a very long time…" He looked down at Charles, worried about how he would react.

"Logan…" The smaller man whispered, he slid his hands up to tangle in the shoulder-length hair, tugging the taller man down to kiss him passionately. Logan growled into his mouth, his arms tightened harder around him feeling every plane of his body against his own.

Charles slid his tongue into Logan's mouth as he ground his erection against Logan's. Growling ferally, Wolverine suddenly moved them until Charles was pressed against a wall. The telepath broke the contact, jerking away from the hot wall. "Shit Logan!" He gasped, gripping his shoulders hard. "That's hot!"

"Sorry!" Logan murmured, pulling away from the smaller man. "Hold on a sec…" He moved away from him returning with a towel. "Here…" He placed it behind Charles' back, encouraging him to lean against it.

The telepath smiled at the gesture. "Thank you! Now, where were we?" He asked, holding his arms out for the taller man. Grinning happily, Logan returned to Charles' arms kissing him as he ground their erections together. Charles gasped as Logan suddenly pulled one of his legs up, encouraging him to wrap it around his waist.

The telepath complied and moaned as that action pulled him closer against Logan. Wolverine pulled his mouth away to trail kisses down the smaller man's throat to suckle a mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Charles gasped, scraping his nails down Logan's back.

Growling at the sensation, Logan began thrusting forcefully against Charles' groin. "Oh god, Logan!" The telepath panted heavily, grinding back against him. "This probably isn't the best…place for this." He hissed as he felt feverish from the heat of the room and his body.

"Yea…" Logan agreed, moving faster against the smaller man, pinning him hard to the wall. "but damned if I'm gonna stop!" Charles nodded against his neck as he rolled his hips in a circle, whimpering as Logan moved faster.

Wolverine growled as he felt him near his edge. One hand moved to the leg wrapped around him as the other moved to grip Charles' hip, allowing him better access. The friction and heat were unbearable for Charles and he felt he would burst into flames. "Please Logan!" He panted, digging his fingers hard into Logan's shoulders. "I…I'm almost…there!"

Groaning loudly at his tone of voice, the taller man moved both his hands down to Charles butt, lifting him up he thrust quickly against both the telepath's cock and balls. The telepath cried out loudly his body jerked hard as he came, he whimpered as he dropped his head onto Logan's shoulder. "Fuck…" He whispered quietly, completely spent.

Logan thrust quickly a few more times before cumming as well. "Oh shit!" He murmured, feeling Charles' knees buckle he quickly moved him to sit on the towel after moving it to the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked, squatting in front of the telepath.

"I…I'll be fine…just need to…catch my breath…" Murmured the telepath weakly, Logan's face lined with concern he quickly gathered Charles into his arms and hurried out of the sauna. Both began shivering from the cold air in the other room.

"Damn!" Charles gasped, wide awake now. "You can put me down now…" Logan did as he asked and went into the sauna again. He returned with Charles' clothes and his robe which he quickly donned.

"What do we do now?" Logan asked quietly as Charles slid his clothes on.

"Well…I…wouldn't mind if you…wanted to stay with me tonight…" Charles blushed brightly at his confession. "As for what will come after, we'll just have to find out…won't we?" Logan smiled and wrapped the smaller man in his arms.

"I…can deal with that…" Wolverine nuzzled his face into Charles' neck. "You're room?" He asked, the smaller man nodded and the two of them headed to the telepath's bedroom. Once there the two of them removed their clothes and fell into bed, exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Morning Fun

Charles stretched leisurely as he woke to the sun coming in through the window. He tried to roll over only to run into something solid, and hairy. He stiffened until he remembered what happened last night, and who was behind him. Smiling brightly, he rolled over carefully to face his lover. "Logan…" he whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly across the other man's lips, chuckling slightly when Logan smile at the contact. "How long have you loved me?" He questioned the sleeping man.

Charles pressed his naked body against Logan's, shivering at the contact. He gasped as the larger man thrust against him, pressing their erections together. The telepath pushed Logan onto his back and quickly straddled his thighs, shoving the covers off them. He placed his hands on the other man's chest as he began rocking against him.

Logan's eyes flew open to meet Charles' heavily lidded eyes. "Well…good morning to you!" Logan said, grinning up at the telepath as he ground their groins together.

"Hmmm…very good morning!" Charles responded as he quickened his pace. He gasped suddenly as Logan rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. The telepath groaned into his mouth, kissing back with the same fervor. The two of them began thrusting against each other, setting a much slower pace than last night.

"I...I've never…been with a man before…" Charles admitted as Logan trailed kisses along his jaw and down his throat.

"I know darlin'." Logan responded, Charles blushed at the comment and gasped as Logan quickly returned his mouth to the telepath's shoulder, trailing kisses slowly down his body. "I'm not gonna do anythin' you don't want to." The telepath whimpered as the friction on his erection was removed as his lover moved farther down over his chest and stomach.

"L-Logan!" He gasped, shivering as Wolverine lay bite marks over his stomach, moving down to the inside of his thighs to suckle marks on the tender flesh. A loud knock at the door startled both men and halted their actions.

"Charles?" Came Storm's annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Ororo?" The telepath answered once he felt calm enough to speak.

"Have you seen Logan? He was supposed to be teaching 10 minutes ago and hasn't shown up." Logan growled softly and dropped his head heavily on Charles' thigh. Smiling softly, the smaller man stroked his hair tenderly.

"No I haven't, but I'll try to find him telepathically and get him to class soon."

"Alright…sorry to bother you." Storm answered.

"Its fine, Ororo."

"Easy for you to say…" Logan whispered as he listened to Storm's retreating steps. "You don't have to teach with a hard on…" Charles chuckled at that, tugging his lover's face up to see his irritation at getting interrupted.

"My poor dear!" Charles stroked Logan's beard, loving the feel of it on his skin. "Perhaps if we're quick, I could help you get rid of that…" He gestured down toward Logan's straining erection. He laughed as his lover's face lit up brightly. He groaned as Logan turned them both on their sides and began thrusting their erections together.

Panting Charles reached down to wrap his hand around their cocks, Logan's joined and they thrust into their caged hands, moaning loudly at the friction it caused. 'Fuck!' Charles thought, biting his lip to muffle his cries. 'I never realized how good this would feel…' Both men moved fast, knowing they needed to hurry. They came quickly, Charles bit his lip to muffle his scream of pleasure while Logan buried his face in the telepath's shoulder.

"That was amazing, Logan." Charles whispered, softly stroking the other man's muscled back.

"Hmmm…" Came Logan's muffled response. Pulling back from his shoulder, Wolverine smiled lopsidedly at the telepath. "I love you!"

"I…um…" Once again Charles felt at a loss for words. He cared deeply for Logan but did he love him?

"You don't have to say it…" Logan responded as if hearing his thoughts. "I don't want you to say it unless you mean it." Charles smiled, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"It'll take a while to…work out my feelings, my dear. This is very new to me, all I ask for is a little patience." Charles responded, stroking Logan's hair out of his face.

"I know, and I'll give it to you love." He leaned foreward and kissed him passionately. Charles kissed back deeply, tangling his hands in Logan's hair. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Shit Logan! You'd better get going before I keep you here for the rest of the day!" Logan laughed merrily and kissed Charles quickly before slipping into the bathroom to clean off. Once done he dressed and smiled at his lover.

"Can I come back tonight?" He questioned, Charles slid out of the bed to kiss Logan quickly.

"Logan…you can come back anytime you want!" Grinning the taller man pulled Charles into his arms, nuzzling his neck happily.

"Hmmm…good because I wasn't going to let you off easy, if you didn't want me to come!" Charles pulled out of his grasp and started toward the bathroom.

"Maybe later you could show me what you would have done to change my mind!" He threw back over his shoulder, grinning at Logan's raised eyebrow before he slid into the room. Wolverine laughed as he headed out the door.

"I'll come up with something good!" He muttered as he closed Xavier's door and headed to teach.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Just so no one's confused, this is still the same day as the last chapter, just later! Kay, on with the show!

Chapter 7-Mind Games

It was only about 5 minutes until lunch, but Logan was almost positive he wouldn't be able to make it through teaching. He was teaching History today, and when he was finished, he was going to find Charles and make him fix his 'problem' since it WAS the telepath's fault. The fantasies had started a couple minutes ago.

At first Logan had thought it was just himself thinking of them, but realized when they only got more vivid that Charles was behind them. It took all of his willpower not to moan out loud as the telepath continuously sent erotic images of the two of them, pleasuring each other. 'God Charles!' He thought, growling in his mind. 'Are you trying to kill me?' He heard the telepath's laugh as the image in his mind turned to one of Charles sucking slowly on his cock. *Hmmm…I just miss you…very much, my dear!* He heard his lover's husky voice before the link disappeared.

The class finally ended and Logan gratefully dismissed his class. Once everyone had left, he quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall, trying desperately to hide the bulge in his pants as he walked. He found Charles heading towards the kitchen and hurried after him. Once he was in arms length, he quickly grabbed the telepath's arm and dragged him into a nearby closet.

X X X X X X X X

Charles had just left his office, an amused grin on his face after his fun with torturing Logan. He was heading to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat when he was suddenly dragged into a dark room. "What on earth!" He gasped, his eyes widened suddenly as someone pushed him against the wall and kissed him thoroughly, pressing his hard body against his own. Charles suddenly recognized who it was and felt himself relax into the embrace.

*Logan, are you trying to give me a heart attack?* He questioned as Logan slid his tongue into his mouth, moaning into the telepath's mouth.

"Hmmm…maybe!" Logan pulled back long enough to talk, then began attacking his lover's mouth again. Charles sighed, tangling his hands in his lover's hair, tugging him closer as he thrust his groin against Logan's.

"Oh…my!" The telepath panted heavily as Logan thrust back, pressing him hard against the wall. He suddenly pulled back, causing Charles to groan deeply with frustration.

"Heh!" Logan laughed softly, planting a light kiss on his lover's lips. "That's what you get for teasing me love!" He reached down to squeeze Charles lightly through his pants before turning to the door and slipping out.

"Damn!" Charles bit his lip hard as he was suddenly left with a pulsing erection and very heated body. It was several minutes before he was able to calm himself down. 'Next time I'll be more careful about teasing a man as old and cunning as him! I'll just have to think of something better!'

X X X X X X X X

It was dinner now, and Logan was still waiting for Charles to retaliate. He had been keeping an eye out for something to happen all day. But about half-way through dinner he gave up trying. Big mistake! No one was paying attention to him, so it was a simple task for Charles to disappear under the table. Not like he couldn't have 'directed' everyone's attention elsewhere for a minute. But there was no need to do that. Once under, he made his way carefully over to Logan and began his plan.

He managed to slip Logan's zipper down, tugging them slowly apart to allow access to his cock and (thankfully!) he didn't have any boxers on so it was an easy task to slip his hand inside to grab the lovely cock and tug it outside its confines.

Logan felt his teeth sink hard into his tongue as he felt a hand tugging his hardening erection out of his pants. Barely managing to keep his face from flushing red, he looked around quickly. When he noticed no one looking, he quickly tried to push Charles away from himself, easily recognizing the hand touching him and the scent of his love between his legs. *No way! You need to be punished!* Logan felt a shiver run through his body at the way the telepath had said that. 'Good lord! You're gonna be the death of me yet!'

He heard a chuckle roll through his mind before he felt Charles' tongue slid slowly over the head of his cock. 'C-charles!' he trembled as the tongue slid along his shaft slowly.

"Are you alright Logan?" Came Strom's voice from next to him. He suddenly realized his eyes were closed when they flew open at her voice. Logan turned to see her concerned face and tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine…just bit my tongue." He responded, it didn't look like she bought it but didn't say anything about it. Charles was now slowly taking his cock into his mouth, Logan's eyes slid slowly closed again and he clenched his teeth together, trying to control his reactions.

"Damn!" Rogue muttered softly as she dropped her fork under the table. She quickly hurried after it, and froze at the scene before her. Charles was kneeling between someone's legs. Counting people, she realized it was Logan's cock he was sucking on. 'I'll never be able to get this out of my head!' She turned away, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself before she slid back into her chair.

"Hey, anyone want to join me in a game of cards?" She questioned. Thankfully everyone agreed and quickly left the room, leaving Logan and Charles alone…almost. Storm watched with concern as she noticed Logan stayed behind.

"Come out now…" Logan growled softly, pushing his chair back to reveal the telepath. Storm's eyes went wide with shock as Charles slipped out from under the table with Logan's help. He was pulled onto his lap. "You ARE trying to kill me, aren't you." Logan said as the telepath grinned in amusement.

"Oh but you like it! I just couldn't help myself! You're just too damn sexy!" Charles muttered, slipping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Logan responded immediately, moaning softly into his love's mouth.

*Storm's POV*

It felt as if my heart were breaking! I…had realized quite a while ago, before Charles had 'died' that I loved Logan! But I remember how devastated he had been with Charles' death. But now I realized how deeply he cared for him. I felt tears run down my face as I watched the two kissing. 'I…don't know how I'm going to take this! I'm…so heartbroken! I thought there was something between the two of us, but apparently not!' With that I hurriedly turned on my heels and fled to my room.

X X X X X X X X

It took us a few minutes before we pulled back from the kiss. "Can we finally retreat to my rooms?" Charles asked curiously, trailing his fingers softly through Logan's beard.

"Hmmm…I suppose so!" He responded, standing quickly with his lover still in his arms. "As long as you help me get rid of this 'problem' I have!" Charles chuckled as his face turned red.

"Well…I have an idea of what I want to do…but I just hope you want to!" Logan frowned slightly at the cryptic words, but it disappeared when Charles tucked his cock back into the safety of his pants and tugged him out the door to his rooms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Sex scene! Read at your own risk!

Chapter 8-Lover's Embrace

Charles and Logan slowly stripped their clothes off, taking their time at it. Once they were completely naked, Charles tugged Logan to the bed allowing the older man to take control of the passionate kiss they shared as they settled onto the bed. Logan growled as the telepath ground their groins languidly together.

Charles laughed softly as Logan began trailing kisses over his chest and down to his stomach, his beard tickling the lower he went. "Ahhh!" Charles gasped as Logan slowly took his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. "L-Logan..." He panted heavily, gently pushing his face away. The other man looked up, confusion and hurt marring his face. "I...still want to...but, I want to do something different..." He trailed off, blushing furiously. 'This is harder to ask than I thought!'

"What do you want to try?" Logan questioned, not realizing what he meant.

"I uh...could show you, telepathically..." He said softly, Logan frowned slightly not knowing why he couldn't just tell him what he wanted, he nodded slightly giving permission. Charles then sent him an image of Logan entering him slowly, before pulling out of his mind. Realization dawned on his face and he smiled softly down at his lover.

"It looks like you're the one who thought of somethin' good!" Logan whispered, stroking his fingers lightly over Charles' blushing face. The telepath nodded slowly, his hand moving to cover Logan's own. He turned his head, nuzzling briefly into his lover's hand before sitting up to kiss Logan softly.

"I'm sure you can think something up as well..." Charles responded softly, brushing his thumb over Logan's lower lip.

'Condom?' The taller man questioned silently. Charles shook his head slightly. *No need for one.* He responded, smiling slightly.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Charles watched as Logan pulled on his pants and headed out of the room shirtless. He only had to wait a few minutes before his lover was back carrying a bottle of lubricant. Charles felt his hart rate pick up and felt nervousness overwhelm him. "Don' worry love! I won't do anything unless you're ready, I'll make sure ya feel wonderful!" He set the bottle on the bedside table and slowly moved up his body to gently kiss his lover.

"I...trust you, Logan..." Charles whispered softly, running his hands through his hair. Logan smiled and buried his face in the telepath's neck, sucking a mark there before kissing his way slowly down his body. Charles moaned as Logan's tongue flicked his nipple until it hardened. The tongue trailed lazily down his stomach, causing the telepath to squirm under the onslaught, he found his hands tangling into Logan's hair to hold him gently.

Logan kissed around his lover's naval before dipping his tongue into it. Charles gasped at that, arching slightly at the strange sensation. His hands gripped tighter as Logan moved lower, sliding his tongue slowly over his cock. The telepath's hips bucked involuntarily and he whimpered as the tongue was removed from his hardened shaft. Logan chuckled softly as he pulled his face away.

"Don't worry! You'll feel good soon, love!" He spread Charles' legs slightly, allowing him better access as he grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers with a generous amount, before moving back down between his lover's legs. "Just relax darlin'..." Logan whispered as the telepath tensed. He used one hand to hold his balls out of the way while his slick fingers started to push into the tight hole. His tongue began lapping at the underside of Charles' balls.

The telepath gasped loudly at the pleasure that shot through him, relaxing enough for Logan to push his finger halfway inside his channel. "Oh...god!" Charles panted as Logan began moving his finger slowly in and out, stretching his lover more with every thrust. 'I've...never felt pleasure like this before!' He moaned as a second finger was added, he found himself bucking onto the hand as Logan's tongue continued it's onslaught. The combined pleasure left him unable to talk. When the third finger was added, it hurt a little, but it quickly disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked softly after he had stretched Charles as much as he could. At a silent nod from the telepath, Logan spread a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He nudged his legs farther apart before slowly entering his lover. Charles' hands moved to grip Logan's back hard, wincing slightly at the burning sensation as he was stretched farther than the fingers could have done. "Fuck! You're so tight, Chuck..." Logan growled as he pushed fully inside his lover. Charles was panting heavily, digging his fingers into the broad back. "It's alright...Charles," Logan whispered in his lover's ear. The telepath smiled at Logan's use of his given name, which he rarely ever used.

"You...don't HAVE to call me Charles, I rather like those silly nicknames you call me..." Logan chuckled, nuzzling his love's neck softly.

"Alright, Chuck..." He growled softly as the telepath bucked against him. "I take it you want me to move?" He questioned, taking Charles' sly smile as a yes, he slowly pulled out and thrust all the way back in. The telepath groaned at the sensation, it burned slightly, but as Logan continued his slow thrusting, the pain disappeared and was replaced by an immense pleasure.

"Ahhh! L-Logan...it feels...so amazing!" Charles gasped, arching upwards, trying to feel more of his lover inside him. Logan took the hint and tugged one of the telepath's legs into the crook of his arm, carefully pushing it foreward as he thrust deeper into Charles, hitting the smaller man's prostrate sharply. "Fuck!" he cried out at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. "F-faster...please!" Logan complied, moving faster as Charles scraped his nails hard down his back.

Logan growled at the pain, nipping lightly at his lover's neck. One hand held the telepath's leg up while the other gripped his hip tightly. "Ah...shit!" Charles moaned, meeting every one of Logan's thrusts. "Please...touch me!" He commanded, gasping as his lover did just that.

"I'm...so close!" Charles buried his face into Logan's neck, muffling his moan as he came hard. "Fuck!" Logan growled, cumming deep inside Charles as his lover's seed spilled into his hand. "Oh...shit..." He muttered, letting the telepath's leg slide to the bed. He collapsed carefully on top of his lover, panting heavily.

"Ahhh, Logan..." Charles whispered, running his fingers through his silky black hair. "That was completely amazing!"

"Hmmmm..." Was the only response from Logan. The telepath laughed softly, kissing his lover's head before turning off the bedside light and pulling the cover's up over the two of them.

"Goodnight, Logan." Charles whispered softly, stroking his fingers over his face. Logan leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly, murmuring a quiet 'goodnight' before nuzzling into Charles' neck, smiling as the telepath wrapped his arms tightly around his back. Charles felt happier than he had in a very long time. He fell into a deep sleep with Logan sprawled on top of him.

tbc

So? What do yo think? Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Bliss

Charles woke to the feeling of being completely wrapped in the strong muscular arms of Logan as he lay on his chest, their legs tangled together under the sheets. The telepath sighed in contentment, nuzzling his face into the other man's silky hair. Logan murmured softly in his sleep, tightening his arms around the smaller man. Charles squeaked at the slight discomfort. "Ahhh, Logan! That hurts!" He gasped, shaking his shoulder to get him to wake up. Logan just grunted in his sleep and squirmed slightly rubbing his erection against the telepath's thigh. Charles gasped at the sudden heat that shot through him.

'Don't want to wake up, huh!' He grinned to himself. "I know what will help with that!" Charles shifted slightly and thrust his erection against Logan's own heated flesh. It only took a couple thrusts before the other man's eyes fluttered open and he gasped slightly. "Ah! Good morning, Chuck…" He muttered, grinning down at the telepath.

"Yes yes, now could you please stop squeezing me to death now? I'd really like to breath…" Charles responded, Logan instantly loosened his grip and rolled onto his side, grinning sheepishly at his lover.

"Sorry about that!" He leaned forward to kiss the telepath's mouth softly. "Forgiven?" He questioned softly, his tongue sliding out to lick Charles bottom lip slowly.

"Hmmm…maybe…" Came the soft response, along with a hand stroking through soft black hair. "But…you see, I have this…problem," Charles pushed his erection up against Logan's stomach. "If you help take care of it…perhaps I'll forgive you…"

"I…think that can be arranged…" Logan growled, rolling ontop of his lover and pinning his arms above his head before raining lovebites along his neck and down his chest. Charles groaned as his lover moved lower, licking a trail down his stomach. He gasped as Logan ran his tongue torturously slowly up his cock to flick the head quickly before pulling away.

"Logan! You tease!" Charles muttered, grunting as the other man began a painfully slow blowjob. Logan sucked lightly around his lover, swirling his tongue languidly around the shaft. The telepath squirmed on the bed, trying to get more friction on his cock. One of Logan's hands still held Charles' hands above his head, while his free one pressed down on his lover's hip, stilling his movements and lightly holding the base of the telepath's cock. "Damn it!" Charles panted heavily, arching on the bed.

"Don't worry, darlin'!" Logan growled in a low husky voice. "I'll make ya feel wonderful!" He sucked Charles' cock a little more before moving to straddle his lover's hips. With no preamble, he quickly slid down onto the telepath's cock, gasping at the pain of being stretched. Charles' eyes flew wide and he bucked upwards at the sudden tightness around him.

"Logan!"

"Yes?" He questioned, smiling down at his lover.

"Why didn't you let me prepare you?" He questioned, tugging his hands out of Logan's grasp so he could stroke his lover's cheek.

"My healing factor, remember? It wouldn't have mattered if you had or not. I'm fine." He insisted. Logan leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on either side of Charles face as he began to move, cutting off any protests from the telepath.

"Oh god!" Charles gasped, he wrapped his arms around Logan, fingers digging into his lover's back as he thrust upwards.

"Ahhh! Yes Charles, feel me inside you!" Logan growled lowly, moving faster against his love. 'It's been way too long since I've done this!' He thought to himself. 'But I haven't found anyone that I've trusted enough to allow this…' He groaned loudly as he sat up, allowing Charles to hit his sweet spot. His hands moved over to stroke through the hair adorning the telepath's chest.

"Logan…" Charles' voice was low and throaty, the tone sent shivers running through Logan's body. "You feel so amazing, my love!" Charles suddenly rolled them over so he was on top of Logan. His hands went to his lover's hips as he thrust hard into him.

"S-shit Charles! K-keep that up…please!" Logan gasped out, wrapping his legs tightly around the telepath as his hands scraped lightly over his lover's back. Looking into Charles' eyes, Logan saw such passion and love in his gaze it took his breath away.

"Logan!" Charles moaned hotly into his ear, licking the rim slightly. "Come for me!" He growled, thrusting quite hard into his lover. Logan's eyes widened at the tone of the telepath's commanding voice and found himself complying with the request. He came hard around Charles, sending his lover over the edge as well. Both men cried out lowly as they orgasmed, Logan's seed spilled onto Charles stomach as he felt a heat spill inside himself. The telepath collapsed onto his lover, panting heavily as he came down from his high. "My god, that was wonderful!"

"I have to agree!" Logan nuzzled his lover's neck, planting a soft kiss just under his jaw. "I love you!" He whispered softly.

"I know Logan, I know." He stroked his face softly. He caught a slightly disappointed look on his lover's face before Logan leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 'I'm sorry Logan.' Charles thought to himself as his hand stroked through his lover's hair. 'I just don't know WHAT I feel right now!' The two stayed like that until they needed to get ready for the day.

Tbc

So? What do you think? Don't worry! I'll get a really good conflict in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry sorry! I had trouble starting this chapter, but once I started, I couldn't stop! Hope you like it!

We have some characters that I found from the movie (had to look online) they all showed up briefly. (And if you don't believe me, check on wiki!)

Chapter 10-The Return

*Logan's POV-Three Weeks Later*

It was a Saturday morning so Charles and I lay in bed. It was already 10. "Charles..." I murmured against his ear as he pretended to sleep. "I know you're awake..." His lips twitched slightly, proving my case. "I should probably leave soon...before someone comes looking for you. I have to help run a Danger Room session in an hour anyway." Charles' eyes opened slowly, smiling gently at me. As far as we knew, no one realized we were sleeping together. We thought it better if we didn't tell anyone, just yet anyway.

"I know Logan." He rolled over to stroke my chest softly. "I would like to keep you here all day."

"I'd like to stay here all day." I agreed, locking eyes with him I whispered, "I love you." His eyes showed a sadness, and I tried not to show how much that hurt me. He must have seen it, because he pulled me down and kissed me so sweetly I felt like crying. 'Wait a minute! I don't wanna cry...do I?' When Charles pulled back I shook my head, trying to clear the unusual feeling.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling and kissing the palm of his hand, loving the blush that sprung upon his face. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, toying with his tongue. When I pulled back he traced my lips softly with his fingers. They them moved up my face to stroke through my hair, rubbing my scalp soothingly. I felt myself relaxing into the bed, my eyes drooping. "C-charles..." I muttered, my voice thick as I fought to stay awake. "If ya don't stop, I'm gonna fall asleep here." He stopped, pulling his hand out of my hair.

"Sorry, I just love the feeling of your hair." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him quickly.

"That's alright, I don't mind when you do that. Just not when I have things to do."

"I know, I'll see you later though, right?" he questioned me. I nodded.

"Of course, love." I stroked his cheek softly before slipping out of bed to find my clothes. I pulled them on quickly and moved to the door. Glancing back as I opened it, I let my eyes roam over Charles as he lay naked in the bed, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back in and stay there for the whole day. "I'll see you later." I said softly, waving slightly before slipping out of the room. I hurried to my own room, needing to shower and change before the Danger Room session.

X X X X X X X X

*Logan's POV*

"Bobby, over here!" I yelled to the boy as I crouched behind a short brick wall. He dove over it and landed next to me.

"Man! I hate these kinds of missions!" Bobby complained, squatting next to me. I grinned at him and patted his shoulder.

"It's good practice kid!" I said, laughing at his expression. The kid's were playing a sort of war game. They were divided into two groups, Kitty, Colossus, and Jubilee were on one team with Hank leading them. And Rogue, Kurt and Bobby were on the other with me leading them. Storm was running the Danger Room controls. The idea was to use you're powers to capture the other team and put them in the area deemed the 'jail'. Once captured, you couldn't use your powers to break out, only your teammates could break you out. If everyone on a team was captured, the other team won. (Obviously!)

"We're in trouble man!" Bobby said, looking over the wall. "It's two against three!" Their group had captured Colossus, while the other group had captured both Rogue and Kurt.

"Yeah," I started, grinning madly. "But they don't have _me_ on their team!" Bobby laughed and I told him my plan.

X X X X X X X X

"What are they doing over there?" Kitty asked, straining to see Logan and Bobby.

"Probably planning something." Jubilee said, her head poking above the wall as well.

"They're coming." Hank said, moving behind the two girls. Logan charged from behind the wall, strangely he was carrying Bobby on his back in his iced form. "What on Earth?" Hank muttered. "Let's go!" He commanded. The three of them jumped over the wall, racing towards the two figures. Once in range, Logan tossed Bobby towards the two girls who were close together. Kitty gasped, quickly grabbing Jubilee and phasing them through him. The two girls jumped at the sound of ice breaking.

*Logan's POV*

Hank tackled me around the waist. I grunted as we hit the ground hard. His elbow hit my stomach and I felt like throwing up. 'What the hell?' My stomach clenched painfully as I pushed my foot into Hank's stomach, pushing him off me. I looked over towards Jubilee and Kitty, seeing their shocked expressions at 'Bobby's' body. I grinned, looking away from them I saw the _real_ Bobby hurrying towards their captured teammates. 'Come on, you can do it!' I watched as he broke the bars of the cage they were being held in.

Glancing back at the two girls, he grinned as they were still staring at the ice on the floor. Kurt teleported, with Rogue, directly next to the two of them. Rogue used her powers to drain them a little, then Kurt took them to 'jail'. I turned towards Hank and laughed. "Looks like you're all alone now!" I said, he looked around astonished.

"Well, looks like I am!" He stood up, thinking over his options. "I think I'll concede!"

"Good idea!" I grinned, standing up I had to sit back down as my head spun rapidly. "Whoa..."

"Are you alright Logan?" Hank asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I said, the sensation passed and I stood up, frowning with confusion. "So, should we tell them? Or let them stay in 'jail' for a while?"

"I think you should tell me how you managed that trick first." He said, pointing to the ice on the floor.

"Well, apparently Bobby's been practicing his sculpting. He managed to make a quick replica of himself, not much detail though. Then again, didn't need detail right now! It did what we wanted it to!"

"Nice thinking, Logan."

"Actually Bobby came up with that part of the plan! We should go get them now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Logan!" Hank laughed as we headed off to gather up the others.

X X X X X X X

*Logan's POV*

"My stars and garters, Logan!" Hank's astounded voice rang out across the kitchen. I looked up, raising my eyebrows at him. Everyone else from the Danger Room was milling about the room, getting their own lunch.

"What?" I said, mouth full of meat.

"I know you said you were starving, but couldn't you have at least _cooked_ the food?" He asked, looking sickened by the sight.

"Maybe I didn't wanna cook it." I said, taking another bite of raw steak. Charles entered the room, and I had to force my eyes to stay off him, or I'd risk giving away our relationship.

"How'd the session go?" Charles asked, sitting down across from me.

"Good," I replied, taking another bite. Charles glanced over and wrinkled his nose.

"Logan, is that raw steak you're eating?" I nodded and noticed his face turn slightly green.

"Why is everyone disgusted by it? It's food all the same." I said, looking around at the rest of the people in the room. Bobby came over and poked the meat with his fork.

"Cool!" He said, grinning madly. "It's still bleeding!" Siryn entered the kitchen and moved over to the counter, trying to see what everyone was staring at. She covered her hand over her mouth at the sight and raced from the room, probably to the bathroom.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I grumbled, picking up my plate, I headed towards the door. "I'll eat somewhere else!" I stomped out the door muttering incoherently.

X X X X X X X

*Logan's POV*

I slid naked into Charles' bed, stretching luxuriously. Charles had to finish grading a few papers so he didn't have to do it tomorrow. We were planning on spending the day together, faking a fishing trip so we could be alone for a change. I smiled as my lover entered the room, looking tired. "Hello love." I whispered. He shut the door and moved over to the bed, kissing me deeply.

"Hello to you too! I love having a wonderful man in my bed!" Charles said softly, stripping off his clothes before sliding under the covers with me. I pulled him closely, his hand rested on my stomach, head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, sighing contentedly. "Are you as tired as I am?" He questioned, I laughed lightly and kissed his lips quickly.

"Extremely exhausted. I haven't been this tired in a long time!" It's like how tired I get when my healing factor is working in overdrive, but that's ridiculous. I don't have any bad injuries...I shrugged off the feeling. Just tired from how busy I've been lately...

"Goodnight, Logan." Charles whispered, stroking my cheek softly.

"You too, Chuck..." I said, earning a soft smile in return. He buried his face in my neck and was soon asleep. I listened to his heartbeat until I too fell asleep.

X X X X X X X

*Logan's POV*

I jerked awake suddenly, looking around blurrily. 'What woke me up?' I questioned, looking around to see what was wrong. 'The window's open, it wasn't before, was it?' Frowning, I slid carefully out of Charles' grasp. He whimpered slightly. I leaned down, whispering softly to him until he settled down. I moved over to the window, leaning out to close it, only to freeze suddenly as the wind shifted. My nostrils flared and my eyes went wide with surprise. 'No way in hell!' I inhaled deeply, smelling that scent again. 'Gotta check this out!'

I dressed quickly and scrawled a quick note to Charles and left it on the bedside table, partially under his book. 'Sorry, Charles. I need to look into this!' I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. 'Hopefully I'm wrong, but if I'm not!' I shook my head, slipping out of the room. I hurried out of the house, quickly finding that smell I headed into the forest, following the trail.

*Logan's POV*

I'd been out here for about an hour. I was quite a ways from the house. 'Come on! I can smell _her_! It's impossible but I know her scent!' I stepped into a clearing, finding the trail ended here. "Damn it! Where is she?" I muttered, confused and angry. "It's so strong, it's like she's standing right here!"

"Yes Logan!" An eerily familiar voice said. My head whipped around to face the man. "She is still alive! And she's working with me now!"

"S-striker!" I shouted, eyes wide with surprise. I felt a force knock me into a tree, binding me there. A dark figure walked out from behind William Striker.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about!" The woman said in a cold voice.

"J-Jeannie?" I whispered, my unbelieving eyes looking straight into her green ones.

"Goodnight, Logan!" Was the last thing I heard before I felt the darkness take me over.

Tbc

So? How'd you like the surprise? _Please_ let me know what you think about it! And I _promise_ to explain their return from the grave very soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charles woke early Sunday morning, stretching languidly only to freeze when he noticed the empty spot next to him. "Logan?" He questioned softly, sitting up quickly and looking around the room. He noticed a piece of paper under his book and pulled it out and read it.

_Charles, the window was open and I caught the scent of someone who we thought was dead. It was Jean, I could smell her. So if I'm still gone before you wake up, I went to check and see if it really is her. Sorry._

_Logan._

"Jean…alive…" He whispered, shaking his head quickly. "It's impossible, Logan killed her himself, she can't be alive!" He slid out of bed, quickly pulling on his clothes and hurrying out of the room and down to Cerebro. "I have to check this out." He muttered to himself as he put Cerebro on and began searching.

X X X X X X X X

Logan woke slowly, feeling woozy as he turned his head too fast. Trying again, he moved his head slower, looking around at the room he was in. The room was plain, metal equipment lying around, the smell of antiseptics and chemicals permeated the air. He found himself chained naked to a metal table, lower half covered by a sheet. He could feel wires and needles sticking out of various parts of his body.

"Ah Logan! Glad to see you awake!" Logan growled at the voice of William Striker as he moved to stand over him. "You are the perfect mutant, aren't you?" He stroked his fingers across Logan's cheek, pulling back quickly to avoid being bitten. Striker just smiled and moved around the side of the table. "And now," He continued, brushing his hand over Logan's stomach lovingly. "You are perfect in every way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan growled angrily, trying to break the chains, but finding himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he blacked out, he heard Striker say, "Uh-uh Logan! All in good time! Now, let's begin the procedure…" The voice trailed off as the darkness took over.

X X X X X X X X

Charles searched for over an hour, but could find no trace of Jean, or Logan. "Damn!" He muttered as he pulled the helmet off, setting it back down. "Logan…what happened?" He clenched his fists tightly atop of Cerebro's consol. "I need to find him. But…I can't ask the others to come with." He said quietly, shaking his head. "If Jean really is alive, and she did something to Logan, I can't risk any of their lives against her. I have to redeem myself for failing to stop her myself. Hmmm…" He muttered thoughtfully.

An idea popped up and he smiled, quickly heading out of the room, and hurrying to his office. Opening a hidden panel behind several books on his shelf, he pulled out a shoulder pack with an attatched cord and helmet. "Luckily I still have this portable Cerebro unit." He said to himself, slipping the straps onto his back and making sure it was secure and still worked. "Just a precaution…" He muttered as he headed out of his office, a small figure following after unbeknownst to Charles.

X X X X X X X X

*Logan's POV*

I could feel myself drifting in and out of unconsciousness, I could hear snippets of conversation every once in a while, random things that made no sense. "Yes…we need to work quickly…..healing factor….." The mumbled conversation was a ways away and I missed most of it before the blackness took over again.

Drifting to the surface again and found myself in the middle of an even stranger conversation than before. "It will be fine….will be transferred as soon as it's removed….then we will be able to create an even better mutant weapon, starting from the earliest stage of development. Oops, looks like Logan here has woken up. Jean? If you wouldn't mind?" Striker said, his head coming into my view.

"Of course." Jean's face appeared above me before my vision blurred and the dark took me once again…

TBC

How'd you like it? Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I need to work on a bunch of my stories and wanted to get at least a chapter posted to let people know I haven't stopped writing this one!


	13. Chapter 12

I am HORRIBLY sorry about the long wait! This chapter was MAJORLY harder to write than I thought! Please forgive me for taking so long. This chapter will have an operation in it that will get sortof gory just to warn you. I'm not a doctor, nor do I know much about medical procedures, so forgive me if anything seems off or anything. We'll get to see Striker's plan in this chapter, hope you like it! XD Also, I already know I'm going to have a sequel to this story, and I know I'm close to an ending to this story! ^.^ Any help with Kurt's accent would be greatly appreciated!

Chapter 12-The secret of Weapon X

Striker stood over Logan, smiling sadistically at the mutant. "Ah, my perfect weapon. How I've…missed you…" He said softly, stroking his hands over Logan's stomach. "You thought you were safe from me? That I didn't know where you were all this time? Of course I'd keep track of you my pet. Tracking devices are easy to hide in adamantium. I've been biding my time, _knowing_ you'd let a man plant their seed inside you and get you pregnant. It's just a bonus that the man in question is none other than Charles Xavier. The baby growing inside you will be even more perfect than you are. Once I've extracted it, you will no longer be useful to me. Though it will be sad to see you go…"

Striker was humming quietly to himself when Jean entered the room, carrying an armful of items. "Ah Jean, it's about time." Striker said, smiling widely at the red-head. Jean just moved over to a table next to the table Logan was lying on and set the items on it.

"Everything is ready." Jean said in a monotone voice.

"Perfect!" Striker said, clapping his hands together before moving over to the table and picking up a pair of elbow-length clear rubber gloves, tugging them on. He motioned for Jean to do the same. She put on one glove, then froze. Her eyes widened, mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. "Damn…" He muttered, moving quickly to her side, he gripped her hair, forcing her head down to expose the back of her neck. Striker pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid which he squirted onto a round indention on her neck. There was a slight hissing sound as the liquid hit her skin. He let her go, allowing her to straighten. She blinked slowly, her face and body slackening slightly as her eyes cleared into a neutral expression. She then pulled on the other glove, and turned towards Striker to wait for his orders.

"All right Jean, I'm going to need you to keep Logan sedated, and also keep his healing factor from working right now. You'll only need to suppress it until I finish the operation. Do you understand?" I waited until she nodded before I picked up a knife and moved to Logan's side…

X X X X X X X X

Charles hurried into the forest, hoping he'd find something that would help him find Logan. 'This….is going to be impossible!' I said after several minutes trekking through the trees. I stopped and sighed, feeling despair take me over. "Logan….where are you?" I asked, not expecting to find an answer.

"Maybe I could help, Professor…" I jumped as a dark figure dropped down next to me.

"Kurt!" I gasped, gripping my chest and breathing heavily. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry!" He said, chuckling slightly. "I may not have as strong a nose as Logan, but I'm sure I can find his scent." The blue mutant said.

"Really?" Charles asked, feeling hope fill him. The other mutant nodded, and motioned for Charles to follow him. Kurt followed the scent of Logan, leading Xavier deeper into the forest until the two of them came upon a clearing. Kurt stopped, sniffing around the area.

"I don't believe it…" He muttered, a deep frown marring his face.

"What?" Charles asked, eyebrows crunching together.

"I…I smell Jean…and…someone else…." Kurt said, looking up at the other man, confusion etched on his face.

"J-Jean….alive…" He muttered softly. "Alright, can you follow them?" Kurt nodded, straightening up, he headed off into the forest with Xavier following closely behind.

X X X X X X X X

Striker finished cutting open Logan's stomach. He pushed the flesh out of the way so he could slide his hands into the opening, pushing organs out of the way to find his womb. Carefully he cut a long slit in the womb, pulling it open to find the child nestled inside it. "Perfect! Those darts that were shot into Logan worked! The womb grew nicely and the child's development is faster than normal. With Logan's DNA on hand, we should be able to grow the child to the appropriate age, allowing us to train it to our liking!" Striker muttered to himself as he pulled the child out of the womb, cutting the cord, he immediately handed the girl to Jean, instructing her to put the child in the stasis chamber. "Now…what should we do with this mess?" He asked, looking down at Logan and watching the blood drip on the floor from his wounds…

Tbc

So? How do you like it? Let me know! I promise, I'm going to try and work on just this story until it's finished! In the next chapter, we'll get to know how Jean and Striker are alive! There will probably only be a couple more chapters to this, and I hope you all will like the ending!


End file.
